Paradise
by TheAuthoressAnonymous
Summary: AU: SasuNaru: Naruto is head-over-heels for the shy, self-conscious Sasuke. Only, that’s not really Sasuke. And just when Naruto digs through the outer-shell to see his true colours, the tables turn and it is now Sasuke fighting for Naruto’s attention.
1. Naruto Chapter One

**PARADISE**

_By:  
Kakashi-Loving-Anime-Freak  
&__  
TheAuthoressAnonymous_

**Author's Note: **_Same as all our other stories, hehe. TheAuthoressAnonymous writes in Naruto's point of view. Kakashi-Loving-Anime-Freak writes in Sasuke's. _

_Enjoy._

_The first chapters are in dedication to_** o-o-o-VampirianWolfGirl-o-o-o **_to who we send much thanks and love for all the encouragement. Thanks. :]_

**Naruto**

**Prologue**

The first moment I met Sasuke Uchiha, I knew I loved him. Sure, love is a big word and it's only been five month since the year started and he was assigned to sit beside me during class, but I feel like I know him- like I _truly_ know him. He's pretty, that much is obvious. All the girls at school talk about him, about his deep onyx eyes and smooth pale skin, about how beautiful his raven hair contrasting against his pallid forehead. But they don't look deeper- can't look deeper. They don't seem to see the real him, don't seem to look past his beautiful exterior and right down to his soul. He's quiet in class, always completes his work quickly and silently, with the same frown etched into his face. That's why the girls don't bother trying to seduce him, why the guys don't bother trying to befriend him, why they all don't try to get to know him like I plan to. Yes, we're going to become best friends and then, with a little extra work (or a lot if he doesn't swing that way), something more. Then I'll finally remove the frown and reveal to the world that he is just a kind, warm-hearted, generous being who just needed someone to come along and love him. Yes, watch out, Sasuke Uchiha, because here Naruto comes.

**Naruto**

**Chapter One**

Fuck! I'm late again! I dashed around a corner, nearly knocking over some lingering student. Mr. Morino's going to kill me this time! Why can't my Creative Writing teacher just release us when we're supposed to be released!

I ran through a set of doors that separated the seventh and eighth hallways and proceeded to trip over air, landing face first on the ground. My supplies scattered across the ground, the cause of my leaving my bag open in all my haste. I stood quickly, slightly embarrassed and tended to my face and wounded pride for a moment before realizing that this incident will make be even later to class.

"Shit!" I dropped to my knees and began to shove everything back into my messenger bag. A pencil suddenly came into view. It took me a few moments to realize that it was my pencil.

"Thanks." I looked up to see Sasuke- of all people- kneeling next to me. I felt that familiar nervous-butterflies feeling that always came when he was near and my mouth went dry. Silently, I took the pencil from him and stood. I couldn't find anything to say, but I was content with just staring at him. Only, I guess he wasn't. He turned and began his way toward our Algebra II class. I hurried toward him and fell into stride beside him. Normally, I would have been rushing to class, in fear of our scarred-faced mathematics teacher, but there was no way I was going to pass up a chance to walk to class with Sasuke. With this in mind, I threw away all the warnings Mr. Morino had given me and kept with Sasuke's unhurried pace.

"So," I said, breaking the silence and adjusting the strap of my bag. "Did you finish the homework?" I thanked the heavens that my voice didn't crack from the nervousness that swam in the pit of my stomach. I wanted to squeal and hide my face in embarrassment, but I couldn't let a chance like this pass, could I? Who knows when I'd have some time alone with him again?

He glanced at me quickly, his eyes mostly hidden from view by his uneven bangs, and my heart melted all over again. It was quick, though, his eyes instantly focusing back in front of us. "Hn."

Hn? I cocked an eyebrow at that. Well, I knew he was shy, so I guess I'm lucky he said anything at all. That thought caused me to smile.

Soon enough, we were walking into the class, about ten minutes late. Mr. Morino was standing in front of the white board, some algebra stuff written across its surface in his neat block handwriting; something about sine or proofs or something like that. It all goes through one ear and out the other, so I'm proud that I even remembered the word sine. Mr. Morino, on the other hand, didn't look proud at all. He gave both of us a hard look, the two scars running down his face making the look even more sinister than I think he meant it to.

"Well, look who decided to join us."

Or maybe he did mean it to look that evil?

I smiled sheepishly and took my seat beside Sasuke, who had already slipped into his.

Mr. Morino crossed his arms across his chest. "Unless you want to attempt to give me petty excuse, I'm going to just skip to the punishment."

I sighed and he waited a moment to see if I really was going to be stupid enough to try to talk my way out of it. I may not be too bright when it came to the assignments, but I knew when not to try to persuade Mr. Morino. I also had him as my Geometry teacher last year and I knew from experience that he would only make the punishment worse.

"Good. Then you and Mr. Uchiha could stay after school and help me with some chores around the classroom."

I opened my mouth, ready to offer anything but wasting time after school, but then I thought about it. Time after school with Sasuke? Count me in!

I glanced at Sasuke, who was staring blankly up at our teacher.

"Will that be a problem?"

"No, sir," I said, trying to hide my smile. Mr. Morino gave me a curious look for a moment before turning his gaze to Sasuke, who simply looked up at him. I knew Mr. Morino was expecting an answer, but he didn't have to glare at Sasuke. Maybe my teacher was too dense to see that Sasuke was really shy? The whole class was staring at Sasuke, practically holding their breath and I wanted to jump up and defend him. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Sasuke nodded and Mr. Morino walked back to the front of the class, looking smug.

And just like that, everything seemed to go back to normal: Mr. Morino was teaching stuff I couldn't care for (or even understand) and I was stealing glances at Sasuke, who was working quietly. Maybe he was thinking about our planned after school activity? Just thinking about it makes me want to grin like mad. As soon as Mr. Morino finished this stupid lesson, it'll be just Sasuke and me for an entire hour.

---

It felt odd sitting in an empty classroom. The normally stuffy room suddenly seemed far too spacious and silent. It was kind of spooky, actually, and the perfect atmosphere for my punishment. But I didn't mind so much because Sasuke was sitting beside me.

Mr. Morino's hand slammed down on a large pile of papers. Beside the pile were three other piles of equal size and the top pages moved slightly from the movement. "These need to be stapled together," he explained, setting down two staplers. "More staples are in my drawer. Those papers over there need to be filed," he said, jutting his chin to the file cabinet near the back of the room, a pile of papers resting on it. "And wipe down these desks." A couple of rags were thrown onto his desk as well. "If there's an emergency, I'm in the work room across the hall." He headed toward the door. "I'll be back in an hour." And then he was gone, leaving me alone with the love of my life.

I looked over at Sasuke, whose gaze was on the piles of paper on Mr. Morino's desk.

"Well," I said, breaking the silence. I waited, but Sasuke didn't look at me. "Should we start with the stapling?"

Sasuke flicked his onyx eyes over me before getting up. He walked over to Mr. Morino's desk and took a seat in the teacher's comfy black chair. Silently, he picked up a page from each pile and stapled them together. I beamed at him, even though his eyes stayed on his stapling, and dragged a plastic chair beside him. With a sigh, I picked up my own stapler and got to work. It was silent again, save for the sounds of our staplers. I looked at Sasuke whenever possible, but careful of stapling my fingers. (I had done that once in the fifth grade and it hurt _a lot_.) He, as always, worked quickly and quietly, but he seemed to be in deep thought, dark eyes several miles away. Maybe he was trying to think of a way to start up a conversation? After all, shy people tend to be, well, shy. Deciding to save him time and embarrassment, I cleared my throat.

"What a way to spend a Friday afternoon, huh?" I said, earning only a grunt in response. Frowning, I continued to staple the stupid pages together.

_What a way to spend a Friday afternoon_… Sounded fine to me. Hm, wonder what's wrong then. Oh! Maybe it sounded like I didn't want to spend a Friday afternoon with him? I wanted to slap my forehead. Yeah, now that I've thought it over, it does kind of sound that way. Great, Naruto, I scolded myself.

I guess my depressed mood was written clearly across my face (all my friends do say that I'm an open book) because Sasuke glanced over at me, an eyebrow slightly raised. Could he be… maybe he was… concerned? That's so sweet!

I flashed him a reassuring smile. Everything's okay, I tried to get across with my eyes. He looked over, and the slightly raised eyebrow rose further up. He looked sort of amused, happy that I was fine.

Pulling my eyes away from him with much difficulty, I resumed my work. Grab four pages, staple them together, toss packet onto a growing pile. Grab pages, staple together, toss packet. Grab, staple, toss. Grab, staple, toss. I nearly growled in annoyance. Who could stand such a repetitive motion? I didn't show my frustration, though. I didn't want Sasuke to think that I was an impatient person, even though I am. I silently recalled a book I had read after I had first met Sasuke. _How to Get the Man of Your Dreams_, I think it was called. It thoroughly explained why being patient is important in any relationship of any kind.

It also explained the importance of breaking the barrier. With this in mind, I slightly touched my knee against Sasuke's. His eyes peeked over at our touching knees before he shifted away. He looked up at me and I pretended to not notice the contact, picking up four more pages to staple.

What was I thinking? Sasuke's a timid, self-conscious guy. Of course he wouldn't be comfortable with contact before getting to know me better. His not moving away immediately had to be worth something, anyway. Breaking the barrier would have to wait, I realized as I remembered the need to have patience.

We were at the last couple of packets now and I still couldn't think of a conversation starter.

"Do you like manga?" Well, that was random, but I was getting desperate as he picked up the last four pages and stapled them together.

"No," he said simply. His voice was quiet and soft, but firm and definite. He was shy but strong-minded. I felt myself falling for him more, if that was even possible, as he grabbed the new packets and straightened the pile by tapping the edge against the desk. He set the now neat pile in the centre of Mr. Morino's desk. He stood and headed toward the file cabinet. I stood as well, the legs of the cheap chair scrapping against the floor. I thought about heading over to the cabinet as well to help Sasuke out, but paused to think about it again.

"Hey," I said, my voice confident because _How to Get the Man of Your Dreams_ said that guys like confidence. I smiled (smiling is also important!) when Sasuke turned to look at me, his dark eyes locked on mine. "How about I start on the desks?"

He considered me for a moment before going back to his filing. "Hn."

Happily, I grabbed one of the rags and began to wipe down the desks. If Sasuke and I worked on separate tasks, we'd get done sooner. If we got done sooner, we'd still have to spend the rest of the hour together. Yes, together with Sasuke with absolutely no idiotic chores stopping us from spending real quality time. It was all I could think about as I cleaned the desks.

I finished rather quickly and strolled over to Sasuke to help him with the last couple of papers, which got done sooner than you can say ramen. We both settled by Mr. Morino's desk again and I glanced at the clock over the door. Yes, I mentally cheered. A whole ten minutes that I get to spend with Sasuke.

I strummed by fingers against the wooden desk. Sasuke stared at my fingers and I stopped, thinking that it might be annoying him.

We sat in silence, I kept stealing glances at Sasuke but his eyes were set on the desk. After a while, I peered up at the clock and realized that I had just wasted five minutes waiting for Sasuke to start. My turn, I guess.

"So," I said and was pleased when Sasuke's eyes rose to meet mine. It took me a while to realize that I hadn't actually thought of anything to talk about. "How's school?" I finished lamely.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow again. "Boring," he answered honestly. I laughed loudly. That was chapter four of _How to Get the Man of Your Dreams_: every joke he makes is funny, no matter how not-funny it is.

When I was done laughing, I realized that Sasuke was staring at me funnily. "Ah," I smiled. "That was funny."

Sasuke didn't say anything.

I blushed and looked away, feeling stupid.

A couple of minutes had passed by before I had the courage to try again. Might as well go for the big one, I suppose.

"What're you doing after this?"

Sasuke glanced at me. "Work."

"Oh." I, once again, felt stupid. Of course someone as smart and productive as Sasuke would have a job. Maybe as a cashier? I couldn't see him as a waiter. Or any social job for that matter. He was_ much_ too shy.

The room was engulfed in silence again and it stayed that way until Mr. Morino came back to dismiss us, lecturing us before actually allowing us to leave. Sasuke departed without a goodbye. He was probably late for work.

I had to find out where he worked. If I so happened to show up at his place of work now and then, we could talk some more. I thought for a moment before nodding to myself and running after Sasuke. Sounded like a pretty good plan to me.


	2. Sasuke Chapter One

**PARADISE**

_By:  
Kakashi-Loving-Anime-Freak  
&__  
TheAuthoressAnonymous_

**Author's Note: **_Same as all our other stories, hehe. TheAuthoressAnonymous writes in Naruto's point of view. Kakashi-Loving-Anime-Freak writes in Sasuke's. _

_Enjoy._

_The first chapters are in dedication to_** o-o-o-VampirianWolfGirl-o-o-o **_to who we send much thanks and love for all the encouragement. Thanks. :]_

**Sasuke**

**Prologue**

To be completely honest, which I never usually am, if a client were to ask me if I ever thought I'd end up as a host, or whatever you want to call it, I would have to said yes. Which, of course, would automatically mean no.(1) I never thought I'd end up working in Paradise, a homosexual friendly company as a host, but I need the money. How else would I pay for the rent, food, and other necessities? The cost of living is really expensive these days, and this job pays very, very well. It's not like there's anything wrong with being a host. All you do is make women or men feel special. In my case, women. I would never take the chance in hosting males. You shouldn't fall in love with your costumers, especially the cute ones with nice asses. Well, I guess it doesn't matter, not one person has caught my eye as someone I'd like to date.

_(1)= Sasuke is never really honest to his clients, so when he says yes it means no._

**Sasuke**

**Chapter One**

I leaned against the school's grey wall, thinking as the other students went by.

School. It's a love-hate relationship. I hate it because it's boring. All you do is sit there, listen to the teacher, and do work. _Boring_. However, I love it because it's free time away from Paradise and the annoying girls who pay a lot of money just so I can flirt with them. So, if I had to choose between school or no school, school it is. It's kind of depressing that I'm already a senior. After graduation, I'll have to work full time. But, I'll do whatever I need to do to keep my house. It's the only thing I have left from my parents and all the good memories of them.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and was about to start walking when, out of nowhere, came a student going over sixty miles an hour, nearly knocking me over. Thanks to the wall, I didn't fall. I couldn't help but glare at the student as he kept running. I rolled my eyes and started walking the same way the other student had.

I walked through a set of black doors that separated the hallways just as a pencil came rolling and hit my shoe. I picked up the neon orange lead pencil, cringing at the colour.

"Shit!" Someone yelled causing it to echo through the empty hallway.

I watched as the blond boy dropped to the floor and proceeded to pick up his things. I couldn't help but let out a small smirk, knowing that this was the guy who almost knocked me over while he was running, obviously worried about being late for his class.

"Karma's a bitch," I snickered to myself.

I kneeled next to him, holding out his pencil so he could take it. Who would want to keep a pencil _that_ colour anyway? That's when I noticed that he was in my class for the next period. He sits next me... right?

Whatever.

"Thanks," he replied with gratitude.

Once he took the horrific coloured pencil from my hand, we both stood up. I waited for him to start walking, but he just kept staring at me. It was a little awkward since no one at the school ever just stood there and stared at me like the way he did. I slowly turned and started walking to our Algebra II class.

What. The. Fuck.

I gave a quick glance at the blond boy, who just started walking next to me. "So," he said, undoubtedly trying to communicate with me. "Did you finish the homework?"

Homework? We didn't have any homework from Mr. Morino, we had a practice test for the whole period... I bit my tongue to keep myself from saying anything. I don't want to attract too much attention. "Hn." Translation: Idiot.

We walked into class exactly eleven minutes later than we were supposed to. I couldn't help but show a small smirk, while walking to my desk. Mr. Morino had the wrong answer for letter C on the board. It was forty-five degrees. He must have done something wrong with his sines. Poor students who will never learn from his mistakes. I remember one day going up to him after class and telling him the list of things he did wrong, and _that's_ when he started hating me. We usually have a staring, more like glaring, contest everyday.

Shit. I think he's talking to me.

"Good. Then you and Mr. Uchiha could stay after school and help me with some chores around the classroom."

Damn it. After school I have to work, and my client today is Sakura. Shit. I'm going to get yelled at for sure.

"Will that be a problem?"

Fuck yes. This teacher is trying to ruin my life on purpose.

Oh.

Wait. The glaring contest started.

As soon as I felt the whole class's eyes on me, I knew I had to do something to get all the attention away from me. So, I just simply nodded causing the teacher to have a smug look on his face.

God, I want to wipe that smug look off his face. I hate him.

---

I was pissed. No, correction, I was angry, annoyed, furious, hateful, resentful, _and_ irritated. My client will be at my table in an hour. However, I won't be at my table. Sakura's an important customer. She's constantly returning to me. She alone pays most of my bills. I can see that perverted geezer yelling at me right now.

Mr. Morino's hand slammed down on a large pile of papers, interrupting my thoughts. There were three more piles of equal size next to it. "These need to be stapled together," he explained while setting down two black staplers. Ah, Naruto will be pissed, no orange. "More staples are in my drawer. Those papers over there need to be filed, and wipe down these desks." He threw a couple of filthy rags on his desk. "If there's an emergency," Don't call you. "I'm in the work room across the hall." He headed toward the door. "I'll be back in an hour." And then he was gone.

I looked at the piles of paper on Mr. Morino's desk, instantly knowing they were the questions to the test.

"Well," Naruto said and I waited for him to continue. "Should we start with the stapling?"

Is he trying to start a conversation? I took a quick glance at him before getting up. I sat down in Mr. Morino's big black chair instantly knowing why he wants to sit in it all the damn time. I grabbed a page from each pile trying to scan it the best I could and stapled them together. It's not cheating, technically.

I cringed as I heard the scrapping noise of a chair being dragged across the floor. I didn't even bother to look at him. I need to finish this quickly and hopefully the damn teacher will come check on us and let us go. So, I did the logical thing: I stapled quicker and scanned faster.

Knowing Sakura, she'll wait there forever, but my boss isn't as patient. Jiraiya is going to kick my ass.

Naruto cleared his throat and said, "What a way to spend a Friday afternoon, huh?"

I grunted, not really wanting to talk at all.

If we get out of here at four forty-five. It'll take thirty minutes to walk over there and fifteen minutes to get ready. So, I'll be-

I felt an intense aura and looked up at Naruto. He seemed to be depressed about something. I gave him a look and he gave me a smile. Now, I was confused. Usually, people don't talk to me, walk next to me, or smile at me, unless they were flirting. Could he... no. I threw that thought away and focused on getting these papers stapled. I was starting to get impatient, but kept it hidden. Don't attract too much attention, and apparently I already attracted enough.

Mr. Morino didn't have this many students. He was doing this on purpose, and I plan on getting reveng- I felt a tingly sensation that started at my knee and travelled throughout my body. I looked down to see our knees touching.

A sexual invite.

I shifted away from him before I looked back up at him. He just kept stapling papers like he didn't know what was going on.

A sexual invite. He _was_ flirting with me. Naruto was flirting with _me._

I grabbed the next four papers and stapled them together, giving him a look. What was he going to try next, start up a personal conversation?

"Do you like manga?"

Spoke too soon.

What is he going to ask next? What am I doing after school?

"No," I lied. I love manga. I read it all the time. Especially yaoi. Of course, I couldn't say that. That would give him ideas, and there was no way I was going to give a guy a fantasy about me being a bottom.

I grabbed the new test packets and straightened the pile by tapping the edge against the desk. I left them on Mr. Morino's desk, then got up and headed to the filing cabinet. I cringed once again at the sound of the chair scrapping along the floor.

"Hey," he said causing me to turn around to see him smiling. "How about I start on the desks?"

"Hn," was the only thing I said. Last time I said this he stopped talking to me.

I pulled out my phone to text Neji as he started cleaning the desks.

_I'm going to be late. Tell Kankuro to meet me in front of the dollar store with my clothes._

_~Sasuke~_

I sent the message to Neji and put my phone back in my pocket. "Time for my revenge," I muttered to myself.

I grabbed the papers and put them anywhere but the place they were suppose to be. Mr. Morino can shove his staplers up his ass, eat his filthy rags that Naruto was cleaning with, while fixing these files for all I cared.

My plan was very successful until Naruto came to help me with the last few. So, I started putting them into the right folders.

We sat at Mr. Morino's desk, still ten minutes to go.

I stared at the table hoping that maybe, just maybe, time might move quicker. They always say if you stare at the clock, time tends to move slower.

"So," Oh, no. "How's school?"

I couldn't believe this. I sort of wanted to laugh at the question. Wasn't it obvious? "Boring," I said honestly. He started laughing.

Oh, fuck no.

Laughing.

That was another sign of flirting. You laugh at whatever joke the other person says, funny or not.

"Ah," he smiled. "That was funny."

I can't believe this. I looked back down at the desk, deciding this was the safest thing to look at.

"What're you doing after this?"

I glanced at him, and just said one word. One simple word. "Work."

"Oh."

I prayed to God, thanking him once Mr. Morino came back to dismiss us. I grabbed my things and departed.

Jiraiya is going to kill me, but I wouldn't let him. Not before I kill Mr. Morino for all the trouble he's causing me/

Damn it!


	3. Naruto Chapter Two

**PARADISE**

_By:_

_Kakashi-Loving-Anime-Freak_

_&_

_TheAuthoressAnonymous_

**Author's Note: **_Same as all our other stories, hehe. TheAuthoressAnonymous writes in Naruto's point of view. Kakashi-Loving-Anime-Freak writes in Sasuke's._

We were going to wait until the story was completed to begin posting, but we don't want to wait any longer. (We're quite impatient.)

_Enjoy._

**Naruto**

**Chapter Two**

I've always wanted to be a ninja. As I trailed Sasuke, I remembered that far-off dream. I would run around the house, trying to sneak up on my parents as they made coffee or did the laundry. I never succeeded in scaring them, though. My excited footsteps would tip them off- and it didn't help that I was constantly wearing bright, vibrant colours.

This in mind, I was very proud that Sasuke has yet to notice me. Then again, the distance I kept between us and the dark colour of my school uniform probably helped to my thus-far success.

We've been walking for a while now with mostly nothing interesting happening. He led me downtown, the more lively part of town. There was a moment where he pulled out his phone and had a quick conversation with someone. I attempted to get closer so that I could hear what he was talking about, but he probably sensed me. He had turned, peering over his shoulder in curiosity and I quickly dove behind a lady with two kids. There were a few other instances where he looked over, but none had been as close as that.

Sasuke kept his pace; never slowing despite the flashy window displays the stores showed off. Then he suddenly stopped, turning to a man who was waiting at a street corner. I ducked behind a bus stop bench. A lady who was waiting for the bus gave me an odd look, but I ignored her and kept my eyes on Sasuke and the attractive guy. At any other time, I would have admired the man's brown hair, dark eyes, and nice build, but he couldn't hold a candle to Sasuke.

They exchanged a few words and the mystery guy handed Sasuke a plastic bag before they parted ways. The brunette continued down the street and Sasuke walked into a dollar store. I grinned to myself and counted to ten before heading into the store as well.

I knew it! I mentally congratulated myself as I pretended to observe some merchandise on a short shelf that provided a good view of the store. I looked over at the cashiers but Sasuke wasn't anywhere to be seen. Maybe he's clocking in? I continued to look through the cheap items on display, glancing up randomly.

Suddenly, Sasuke walked by on the other side of the shelf and I dropped to the floor. When I looked over the top of the shelf, he was nowhere to be seen again. I looked out the store's front windows just in time to see Sasuke walking down the street. I rushed outside to begin following him again. He was now out of school uniform and into nice clothes. He traded the navy blue school pants for black dress pants and a fitted white button-down shirt replaced the required polo. Sasuke continued to a street corner and when he turned, waiting for the crossing signal, I noticed that the top three buttons were left undone, giving a pleasant view of his chest. And I had thought that he looked sexy in our uniform. I stared openly now, trying to memorize every detail and making sure I burned the image into the back of my eyelids.

I snapped out of it when Sasuke began conversing with a man who had long brown hair tied into a loose pony tail. They were both talking for a long while and I was beginning to wonder why timid Sasuke would openly converse with a stranger, but then the man turned to face toward the street and I got a good look at his eyes. He was blind, his eyes the most unnatural shade of an off-white, possibly lilac, colour. The signal changed and they both crossed the street together.

I melted right then and there. My Sasuke Uchiha was helping a blind man across the street. I nearly giggled in excitement but stopped myself when I realized that I had spaced out again. I jogged across the street while the signal changed, nearly getting run over by a car. I turned to yell an apology at the angry driver and spun back around to continue trailing Sasu- Where did Sasuke go? I looked around in an almost frantic manner, but the raven was nowhere to be seen.

Shit! I had lost sight of Sasuke. I growled in annoyance, angry that my troubles had been for nothing. I had wasted so much time trailing him. His job had to be near, though. Why would he walk if it was far? He could've taken a cab- especially if he was running late.

Yosh! I'm not going to give up yet! I began my search again, the bounce back in my steps. I peered into every café and store, quickly glancing around for the familiar black hair.

But despite what _How to Get the Guy of Your Dreams_, I'm a naturally impatient guy and soon I was annoyed again.

I was ready to give up and go home, already thinking of excuses to give to my mom about why I was so late, when I spotted dark hair out of the corner of my eye.

That _had_ to be Sasuke… Right?

I dashed forward, eyes refusing to look away from the dark head, and immediately ran straight into a firm body. I was nearly knocked off my feet, but a hand clasped around my arm, steadying me.

"Thanks!" I looked up and gave the man a winning smile. "And sorry for running into you," I apologized sheepishly. Hm. He looks familiar.

"No problem," the man said as I tried to place where I knew him from. "What were you in such a hurry for?"

Oh! I glanced around and realized that I had lost sight of the dark hair. I sighed. Well, now I'll never know if that was Sasuke.

A hand waved in my face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just," I trailed off.

Wait a second…

This is the guy who was talking to Sasuke earlier! He had given him the change of clothes. The two _had_ to be friends, right?

"On my way to see Sasuke," I said, hoping he would point me in the right direction.

The man's dark eyes flashed with recognition at the name. "Uchiha?"

I nodded and attempted to feign shock. "You know him?"

He grinned and nodded. "Yeah! I just started working with him last week."

"Nice to meet you," I said, extending my hand as a grin spread across my face. Yes! Now I have an in!

"Yeah, you too," he laughed and shook my hand. "I'm Kankuro."

"Naruto."

"Hey, I'm heading over there now. You want to walk together?"

I nearly danced with happiness.

"Sure," I smiled and we were off!

He made small talk, talking about how his first week on the job was going. I tried to pay close attention in an attempt to gather hints as to where they worked, but nothing gave it away. He mainly complained about his perverted boss and how annoying his costumers have been thus far.

He walked me to a nice building. I looked around for a sign, but there was nothing that gave away the store's name.

"Well," he said. "I'm going to go 'round back to get ready. See'ya later, Naruto."

"Bye, Kankuro."

Perfect! Now I can just pretend that I just happened to come across the store.

I braced myself and walked in. Looking around the room, I noticed that it was very elegant. The walls were a nice cream colour and matched perfectly with marble floor. Beautiful people in nice clothing sat around cloth-covered tables, sipping from wineglasses and teacups.

A café! He works in a café! I mentally cheered. Much better than a cashier at a dollar store.

To my right was a lady behind a desk. Probably the hostess. I was going to go ask for a table, but she was in a heated argument with a woman about prices. Spotting an open table, I decided to seat myself and save the hostess some time.

Already set on the table was a teapot and two teacups. I picked up a teacup and admired its beauty. The fawn colour matched nearly perfectly with the walls of the café and the light blue patterned that swirled around the edge gave it colour. I placed the cup back onto its matching saucer and jumped up as someone sat across from me. Looking up, I nearly died of shock. Sitting across from me was the blind man that Sasuke had helped cross the street. On closer inspection, I noticed that his eyes were more on the lilac side than white.

I cleared my throat and his eyes looked in my general direction.

"This table is taken," I said slowly, making sure that my words were clear.

He raised a thin, brown eyebrow. "This is my table." I opened my mouth to argue- (I mean, how rude is that? I sat here first!)- but closed it in panic as I noticed him reaching for the teapot. I snatched it before he could. I don't want a blind man burning himself! The man made a face at me. Maybe he doesn't like being treated differently?

"Are you my 5:30 appointment?"

"Huh?" His what?

The man sighed. "We don't accept walk-ins." He reached into his pocket and slid a business card toward me. "Call that number and make an appointment." He stood up.

I stood up as well and picked up the card, noticing something before really reading it. "Shouldn't this be in Braille or something?" I glanced over at him, but he only looked confused.

"Why would it be in Braille?"

"You know," I said absently, looking down at the card to finally read it.

"No," I faintly recognized Neji was talking as I read the card. "I don't know."

**PARADISE HOST-BAR**

Neji Hyuuga

_Phone: xxx-xxxx_

Host-bar? As in… as in those places where people paid money just for some guy to flirt with you? It can't be… Sasuke wouldn't…

"Host-bar?"

Neji sighed. "Yes, host-bar. What did you think this was? A café?" Well, _yes_, I thought bitterly. "And what did you mean by that Braille comment?"

I finally looked up to see Neji glaring at me. "You're blind," It came out more like a question than a statement. I turned to leave, confused and mentally cursing Kankuro for sending me to the wrong place. He was probably somewhere with Sasuke, laughing at how easily I walked into the host-bar.

Neji looked irritated. "I'm not blind!"

Surprised, I spun around to ask him why his eyes were like that. I mean, how could anyone _not_ be curious? But before I was able to put my thought into words, I caught sight of Sasuke. He was standing beside a table, expensive wine in hand as he poured the liquid into a wineglass that sat in front of a pretty girl with pink hair who was looking up at him lovingly.

He really is a… host. I was surprised and a little heartbroken. But surely he would have an explanation, right?

Neji turned to see who I was staring at. The girl Sasuke was tending to noticed that we were staring and openly glared at us. Sasuke noticed her attention was elsewhere and also turned to look. I considered hiding but that would have only attracted more attention, so I stood my ground and swallowed the lump in my throat. Sasuke's deep eyes locked with mine and they widened slightly in shock.

"Naruto?"


	4. Sasuke Chapter Two

**PARADISE**

_By:_

_Kakashi-Loving-Anime-Freak_

_&_

_TheAuthoressAnonymous_

**Author's Note: **_Same as all our other stories, hehe. TheAuthoressAnonymous writes in Naruto's point of view. Kakashi-Loving-Anime-Freak writes in Sasuke's. _

_Enjoy._

_We'd like to dedicate the rest of the story to Wilted Rose (our personal Gaara 3), who may even write a future side-chapter in this story (if all goes according to plan)._

_So sorry for how late this is. KLAF actually had it ready for the longest time but I've been rushing around getting ready for Sakura-Con. Anyone else going? :D_

**Sasuke**

**Chapter Two**

As I walked to work, I made a list. A list of people and things that I hate. I hate Mr. Morino and his stupid ass staplers, Jirayia, Paradise, Sakura, being a host, and my life.

My life is like a routine: get up, go to school, got to work, do homework, then hit the sack and repeat.

Today was just a rare day in the life of Sasuke Uchiha.

I reached in my pocket, grabbed my phone, and flipped it open as soon as I felt it vibrate. "Hey, Kankuro. Are you at the dollar store?"

I had a weird feeling that someone was behind me. Once I looked back, I saw two kids and an older woman. The two kids kept looking behind the woman, pulling on her skirt, like if they were trying to tell her something.

I shrugged and looked forward.

"Yeah. Are you coming?" he asked.

"Almost there," I said while I started walking faster. "See ya."

Every few minutes I got the feeling that someone was following me, but every time I turned around no one was there. It stayed like that for a while, until I met Kankuro in front of a dollar store.

"Hey," he said smiling. "Here you go."

He threw the bag of clothes and I caught it with one hand. "Thanks. I'm already late enough as it is."

"No problem."

With that said, I walked into the dollar store, nodded at the cashier, and walked into the bathroom. All it took was about ten minutes. Five minutes to change, and five minutes to fix my hair.

I took one last look in the mirror, opening the first three buttons on the white shirt, then nodded.

Perfect.

I walked out of the dollar store to see Neji. "Hey," I said to my friend. "Heading to work?"

"Yeah, I have to make it to my five thirty appointment. It's a new customer. Apparently, it's a girl, has a lot of money, but once she sees you, she'll most likely want to go to you. Just like Sakura, Ino,-"

I held my hand up to stop him from talking. "I get it," I said. "Let's walk to Paradise together and fast or else we'll both be late."

We walked across the street and started heading toward the building. There was a loud honk, but as I was about to turn around to see what happened Neji stopped me.

"Come on, let's run," Neji said. "I'm going to be late."

---

As soon as I walked into Paradise the hostess ran up to me.

I put my hand up to stop her from talking. "Jiraiya wants me in his office after work," I said while handing her my book bag. "I know."

"He seemed to be-"

Blah blah blah blah blah.

I've heard this once, twice, no need for a third time.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to my table that Sakura has been sitting at. Her pink hair was in perfect curls today. She also wore a black dress that showed off a lot of chest.

I wanted to smile and tell her she didn't need to try so hard, I was gay, but I just settled for the smiling part. "Hello, Sakura."

Sakura looked up at me in that lovey-dovey way. I tried really hard to keep my smile from falling.

"Sasuke."

"Sorry I'm late. I just couldn't get enough courage to come out here and face a beautiful woman like yourself." She giggled and showed a light blush. I almost frowned in disgust, but turned and grabbed the opened wine bottle and a wineglass. "Care for a drink?"

"Of course," she said while running a hand through her pink hair. "I care for anything you give me."

I poured the wine, ignoring that comment. I sat down and handed the wine to her. I grabbed the other wineglass and poured myself a little. "Sak-" As I looked up I noticed she was glaring at someone. It wasn't a regular glare either. It was more of a "back off, bitch, he's mine" type of glare.

I turned and locked eyes with Naruto's azure eyes and I was flabbergasted. "Naruto?" I can't believe he's here.

Shit.

This isn't good.

He looked... disappointed?

Neji looked back and forth between the two of us and instantly knew something was wrong. "You two should take this outside," he said.

I nodded, knowing that was a good idea. I walked to up to Naruto, grabbed his hand, and pulled that damn idiot out of there before he got me fired.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded while letting go of his hand.

"I-I-I..."

"Spit it out!" I yelled at him.

"I-I wanted to know where you worked," he answered with a shaky voice.

"Why?"

This is just unbelievable.

"Naruto," I growled as he didn't answer me.

"What happened to the kind, warm-hearted, timid, self-conscious Sasuke?" He asked, tears almost forming at his eyes.

What?

"You really are an idiot." I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. I never knew anyone could think of me that way. "He never existed," I said truthfully.

I watched as tears fell down his whisker-marked cheeks. I felt my stomach tighten, filled with emotion that I have never experienced before.

I ignored it and just stared blankly at Naruto.

"To think, all the things I went through for you..."

I felt my stomach tighten once again.

"You cold-hearted bastard!" He yelled, tears streaming down his face.

He ran away.

Shakily, I ran my fingers through my hair, and let out a sigh of frustration.


	5. Naruto Chapter Three

**PARADISE**

_By:_

_Kakashi-Loving-Anime-Freak_

_&_

_TheAuthoressAnonymous_

**Author's Note: **_Same as all our other stories, hehe. TheAuthoressAnonymous writes in Naruto's point of view. Kakashi-Loving-Anime-Freak writes in Sasuke's. _

_Enjoy._

_We'd like to dedicate the rest of the story to Wilted Rose._

_We wanted to get this chapter out soon. Saturday a bunch of friends, KLAF, and I will head to SakuraCon at like 4AM. Kakashi-Loving-Anime-Freak and I will be dressing as Sasuke & Naruko (respectively). We'll post when I get pictures up! :D_

**Naruto**

**Chapter Three**

I feel like such an idiot! He's such a bastard.

Why am I even crying over this jackass?

I angrily wiped away dried tears with my fist as I dashed around the street corner, fresh tears immediately replacing them. The tears burned my eyes, blurred my vision. I didn't care much that I nearly knocked over every other person I ran by. I knew I was attracting attention, that every face I ran by turned to look at me in curiosity. I was embarrassed enough as it is, but I couldn't stop from running, even as my legs grew tired and my lungs struggled to catch a decent breath.

What happened to Sasuke?

"_He never existed."_

How could I have been so stupid? What in the world gave me the idea that Sasuke was such a great guy? He never gave me a reason to think of him as shy or self-conscious. Never gave me a reason to call him generous or warm-hearted. In fact, everyone had seemed to have the right idea by staying away from him. He didn't need anyone to come and rip open the outer-shell.

I finally reached the local park, the one two streets down from my house, and fell to my knees beside the sandbox, too tired to continue. I fought to gain control of my breathing, not caring how pathetic I looked. It was dark out and the park was abandoned hours ago.

Five months. Five months of reading that stupid book: _How to Get the Man of Your Dreams_. Five months of making sure I looked decent before sixth period, of actually taking extra time in the morning to put my unruly hair in place. Five months of sneaking glances, of trying to get him to notice me, of convincing myself that I was good enough for him. I had wasted nearly half a year fawning over Sasuke Uchiha, asshole extraordinaire.

Laughing bitterly, I buried my face in my hands.

Man, I am such a fucking idiot. I had allowed myself to get wrapped up in an inane middle-school styled crush.

"_You really are an idiot."_

Yeah, I really am. He was probably laughing it up with Neji and Kankuro right now.

I can't believe I loved this guy.

No, I thought as I stood and took a deep breath before walking the rest of the way home. I didn't love Sasuke Uchiha. I loved the _idea _of him.

I unlocked the front door, tossing my bag beside in the entranceway and kicking off my shoes. My mother came out of the kitchen as I made my way toward the stairs, intending on locking myself away for the rest of the night.

"Why are you so late?" she asked. Her disappointed look turned into one of concern as she caught sight of my face. "What's wrong?"

I didn't stop to answer and began to ascend the stairs.

"What about dinner?" she tried offering.

"Not hungry," I called down as I walked into my room. I felt kind of bad because she looked so worried, but I couldn't face her right now.

Right now, I just wanted to sleep. Right now, I just wanted to forget this horrid day for a while and just deal with it in the morning.

Not bothering to turn the light on, I lazily removed my uniform and plopped into my bed, cocooning myself in the soft covers.

Unable to sleep, I thought back to the argument that took place outside of Paradise.

Now that I've let out all the depression and embarrassment, the only emotion left was anger. Unadulterated anger.

So what if the fucker was laughing with his other co-workers? I've learned from my mistake. I won't let the bastard get the better of me anymore.

---

I can't believe this! Mr. Morino is punishing me, I just know it. I must have stapled the papers in the wrong order or the desks might not have been at their best.

Beside me sat Sasuke Uchiha, his desk pulled over to be lined up with mine, his review packet sat in front of him.

Mr. Morino thought that, out of the kindness of his heart, he would allow us to go over our review packet for the test that would take place in fifteen minutes and counting.

"Well," Sasuke said, smirking. "Where's your review?"

I don't bloody have it! You were such a jerk yesterday that I didn't have the energy to sit down and force my brain to spit out bullshit answers on a damn Algebra review!

But I couldn't say that, couldn't give him the satisfaction. I glared at him without turning my head.

He sighed, giving me a concerned look that screamed of fake emotions. "Naruto, you're going to flunk out of class if you don't complete your assignments."

What the _fuck_?

Enraged, I turned to face him now. "Just because I don't do one stupid assignment does _not_ mean that I will flunk the damn class," I hissed at him. "I happen to be doing just fine in this class." Bullshit.

"The papers in your file- or lack thereof- would suggest otherwise."

_What?!_ Why in the fucking fuck is this asshole doing nosing through my file?

"And what were you doing in the files?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me and I had to stop myself from thinking of how sexy he looked. Mentally slapping myself, I reminded myself of what a dick this guy is.

"Filing, of course."

That's right. The bastard was filing papers while I wiped down the stupid desks. I rolled my eyes.

"Shouldn't you be checking over your stupid review?"

"Nope," he said, leaning further back in his seat, folding his arms across his chest and looking haughty. "I already know it's all correct."

Kind? Warm-hearted? Timid? Self-conscious? Where on Earth did I pick out these adjectives for him?

He thankfully left me to my thoughts as I fumed quietly and we sat in blissful silence for a few minutes.

"Naruto?" I turned my head toward Sasuke, a hard look ready for him. The look dropped as I caught sight of his face. He looked sincere, grateful. "Thanks for not telling anyone about my job."

I wanted to give a hateful retort, but his eyes showed a whole deal of emotion. I was about to say something, anything to stop that look in his eyes, when he spoke up.

"You see," he looked down and twiddled with the corner of his review. "My father slipped into a coma not too long ago. The doctors say that he hasn't shown any signs of waking up anytime soon. My mother was pregnant at the time with my younger brother who is now only two months old."

What? Why is he telling me this? I couldn't stop the whirlpool of thoughts that flooded my mind as I tried to keep up with his story.

"I worked part-time at different places, but the money wasn't enough to support us, a newborn baby, and pay for my dad's medical bills. I was going to drop out of school to work full-time but even then the pay wouldn't be much. I found Paradise and the pay was good enough to get us all by. I decided to work there part-time until my mother recovered and got a job that could afford a babysitter."

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "Why didn't you just tell me?" It would have made things so much easier. He's been through so much. Why didn't he just let me see things from his prospective?

He looked up and his eyes locked with mine.

Wait a second…

Why…

Why is he smirking? And his eyes looked amused.

What the-?

"You actually believed that?"

…

_What?_

He chuckled. "You are _so_ gullible."

I cocked my head to the side. Why am I…?

"I was _obviously_ lying."

My jaw dropped open and Sasuke began laughing, one hand holding onto his stomach. My hands clenched into tight fists on my desk as I tried to block out his teasing laughter.

"You should've seen the look on your-"

Sasuke never got to finish the sentence because one of my fists came up to punch him in the face. I punched him _hard_- as in sent-him-out-of-his-chair-to-the-ground hard.

He sat sprawled on the classroom's tiled floor; hand over his left cheek as he looked up at me with a look of total shock. I was standing in front of him. My hands were still tightened and I breathed heavily as I tried to contain the red colour that was surely spreading across my face. How could I have been so stupid to have fallen for his tricks again?!

"Uzumaki! Uchiha!"

Gasping, I turned to face Mr. Morino. He was standing beside me; the students behind him were looking at us, some whispering ideas of what had caused my sudden outburst.

Oh, shit.

I had just punched Sasuke. In the middle of class. In the middle of _Mr. Morino's_ Algebra II class.

Whoops?

"You both will be staying after school today for twice as long," he nearly spat in my face, voice rising to an unnecessary level. I kept my mouth shut though and nodded. My father would be so pissed if I got into anymore trouble.

"_Fuck!" _Sasuke got up and angrily stormed out of the room. Everyone was still staring at the door even after he was long gone.

"Time's up!" I jumped up at the sudden sound. "Everyone pass your reviews forward and get ready for the test."

It didn't take long for everyone to get settled in and the test was handed out. I looked at the first question and was immediately confused.

Use the _what_ formula to find the_ what?_

Shit. Maybe I should have thought of storming out first.

---

I stared stupidly at Sasuke as he grabbed a small mirror from his school bag. He was examining his cheek that was now sporting a painfully obvious purple bruise.

He had come back when the dismissal bell rang for our detention. He was going to have to do an hour-long detention tomorrow as well for storming out of class and Mr. Morino had also stated that if either of us got into anymore trouble, we were going to be written up and sent to the office. Afterward, we had gotten the same speech: staple papers, file papers, wipe desks, and he added the chore of wiping the whiteboard up front. He had even given us some solution to actually clean it. His instructions were _very_ clear: the solution _must_ be used. And then he was off.

"My boss is going to _love_ me today," he muttered to himself, tilting the mirror to see his bruise at a different angle. "Two hours late and now this beautiful new look."

I bit my lip, feeling a _little_ guilty for causing him trouble with his job. It _is_ his job, as much of a shitty job it is. I sighed and prepared to apologize. "I'm sorr-"

I was cut off mid-sentence as Sasuke's hand rose in front of my face, silencing me in a greater-than-thou way. What the-?

I slapped his hand away and glared up him as he looked up at me in surprise. What? I sneered mentally. No one ever denied you? What a pompous jerk!

"Let's just get this done with," I said, standing and strolling over to sit in Mr. Morino's chair. That bastard can drag over a chair this time. I sat back in the seat- holy crap, it is _comfortable_- and grabbed a page from each of the four new piles, stapling them together. Sasuke stomped over with a plastic chair and began to staple papers as well.

We did this without any disturbance for about a minute or two. Then Sasuke stopped mid-staple, looking down at the papers in confusion. I finished the packet I was working on and then turned to face him.

"What is it now?" I sighed.

"These are the same as last time." He held the packet out to me. "Weren't we supposed to take this test today?"

I looked down at the paper blankly. Staring up at me was the same confusing formula.

"We did take it today."

Suddenly, Sasuke's hand smacked over the top of the piles, causing papers to shower down for a moment.

He did _not_ just do that. I stared at him, dumbfounded.

"What the fuck?!" I stood up from the _very_ comfortable chair. "We're supposed to get those done before Mr. Morino comes back! He'll just make us stay longer," I whined.

Sasuke glared up at the clock before randomly grabbing a handful of papers and stapling them together.

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke turned his cold gaze to me and I shut my mouth. "These are unnecessary. He just made them to torture us and probably just chucks them."

I stared at him in disbelief before joining him. There was _no way_ I was going to stay longer today with a grumpy Sasuke. I tried my best to staple a copy of the first page on top so it at least looks real.

We were done much quicker than yesterday and I picked up the piles, stacking them neatly in the centre of the desk just as Sasuke had done. But the bastard reached over and slapped the pile, making it fall to the side and slide across the teacher's desk.

"Hey!" I stared at him in shock as he stomped over to the filing cabinet and grabbed the pile of assignments that needed to be filed. He opened the drawer forcefully, looked for a file and shoved _all_ the papers into it.

"There!" he said as he slammed the cabinet shut and turned to face me. "Now you _finally_ have something in that damn folder of yours." He walked back to the desk and I moved out of his way as he came toward me. He grabbed a rag and quickly wiped down the whiteboard, which was _entirely_ against Mr. Morino's instructions. But I didn't have the courage to speak up. He was bloody scary when he was this mad! When he was done, he tossed the rag on top of the mess of test packets and sat down angrily on a plastic chair.

I bit my tongue to keep from mentioning that the desks were supposed to be wiped down as well. I chose a seat _far_ away from the moody Sasuke and watched the clock as it ticked by.

Neither one of us moved except for a moment when Sasuke was texting furiously on his phone.

It stayed like that until Mr. Morino came back. As soon as he walked in, Sasuke stormed out and left me alone to get a scolding about the mess on his desk. He didn't even notice that the packets were stapled wrong. When I was told I could leave, I turned and silently left the room.

The only thing I could think about on my way home was how angry Sasuke was.


	6. Sasuke Chapter Three

**PARADISE**

_By:_

_Kakashi-Loving-Anime-Freak_

_&_

_TheAuthoressAnonymous_

**Author's Note: **_Same as all our other stories, hehe. TheAuthoressAnonymous writes in Naruto's point of view. Kakashi-Loving-Anime-Freak writes in Sasuke's. _

_Enjoy._

_We'd like to dedicate the rest of the story to Wilted Rose._

**Sasuke**

**Chapter Three**

Mr. Morino is punishing me, and I hate it. He must have checked everything we did once we left and he _must_ have found out about the files.

Naruto Uzumaki sat beside me, his desk pulled over to be lined up with mine.

No one has come up to me asked me about my job or anything, which was a sign. A sign that he hasn't told anyone and I was grateful for that.

I just don't know how to tell him.

I mean, what if I say thank you and he starts to like me again. I can't have that. My job is at stake here.

I just have to figure out what to do.

I looked down at my desk to see my review on it reminding me why our desks were pulled together in the first place.

"Well," I said while looking over at Naruto's empty desk. "Where's your review?"

I couldn't help but sigh when he didn't answer.

I mean, it's not like I was concerned about him...

Because I wasn't...

Seriously.

"Naruto, you're going to flunk out of class if you don't complete your assignments," I stated.

He turned to face me, furious- no- enraged would be a better term.

He turned to face me, _enraged_. "Just because I don't do one stupid assignment does _not_ mean that I will flunk the damn class. I happen to be doing just fine in this class."

Bullshit and I couldn't stop myself from saying, "The papers in your file- or lack thereof- would suggest otherwise."

"And what were you doing in the files?" he asked.

"Filing, of course," I stated the obvious.

I watched him as he rolled those gorgeous azure eyes of his.

I mean seriously, who can have that perfect shade of blue?

"Shouldn't you be checking over your stupid review?" he asked.

"Nope," I said, leaning further back into my seat, folding my arms across my chest. "I already know it's all correct."

Well, that's if Mr. Morino didn't do the key wrong. And I pray to god he didn't. I don't need anymore school drama.

I looked at Naruto, who seemed to be in deep thought. I looked at his blond spiky hair that was messy, _really _messy. It looked like he had just woken up, but it looked good on him. Not like the other days when he most likely combed his hair. The messy look suited him.

My eyes traveled up and down his body and I couldn't stop the next few words that left my mouth. "Naruto?... Thanks for not telling anyone about my job."

He gave me _that _look.

The look that sent my stomach into knots.

I had to say something.

Something to stop it.

Anything.

"You see," I said as I looked down and twiddled with the corner of my review. "My father slipped into a coma not too long ago. The doctors say that he hasn't shown any signs of waking up anytime soon."

No!

Change it.

"My mother was pregnant at the time with my younger brother who is now only two months old," I lied. "I worked part-time at different places, but the money wasn't enough to support us, a newborn baby, and pay for my dad's medical bills. I was going to drop out of school to work full-time but even then the pay wouldn't be much. I found Paradise and the pay was good enough to get us all by. I decided to work there part-time until my mother recovered and got a job that could afford a babysitter."

I looked at Naruto through the corner of my eye. He looked like he was almost in tears at this story. I got that feeling... the feeling of wanting to laugh but it wouldn't come out.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked.

I couldn't help but smirk as I looked up into his eyes.

I seriously couldn't believe this.

"You actually believed that?" I asked. "You are _so_ gullible."

He looked so confused.

"I was _obviously_ lying," I said.

His jaw dropped open and I couldn't hold it in. I began laughing, out loud. It felt good. I haven't had a good laugh since I was little.

"You should've seen the look on your-"

Next thing I knew, I was sprawled on the classroom's tiled floor; hand over my left cheek (which was in so much fucking pain) as I looked up at him in total shock.

Naruto just fucking punched me and sent me flying out of my desk.

_Naruto_ punched _me._

"Uzumaki! Uchiha!"

He punched me!

It stung as I touched it lightly.

Oh shit.

It's going to leave a bruise for sure.

Shit!

"You both will be staying after school today for twice as long," he yelled.

My. Boss. Is. Going. To. Kill. Me.

Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck-!

"-_Fuck!" _I got up and stormed out of the room angrily, never looking back.

---

I stopped walking once I was in front of my light blue three story house. I opened the black gate that surrounded my home and walked down the pathway leading to the white door. Once I opened the door, I felt myself quickly relax.

I was home.

I closed my eyes, picturing my mother and my father standing there to greet me, asking what happened. But once I opened my eyes, the picture disappeared. I was alone again. I closed the door and dropped my book bag to the floor. I walked through the living room to the stairs. I slowly walked up, my hand gently running along the rail.

I walked down the dim hallway to the last door on the right. I flicked the light switch on, creating a bright light that filled the tiny caramel colored bathroom. I looked at the mirror above the sink and growled. My cheek was a light purple color.

"I'm going to get fired," I grumbled as I examined my cheek.

…

"I'm going to kill him!" I growled as my cheek stung from a simple touch.

"I'm going to kill that stupid ass blue eyed gorgeous blond!" I yelled as I shut off the light and slammed the bathroom door closed. "He thinks that he can just punch me and get away with it!?" I bellowed as I walked to my room. "I bet he thinks that he can get away with it with that ass of his and his beautiful blond messy hair-" I grabbed my host clothes and went back down stairs. "-And his sapphire eyes-" I threw all of my books out of my bag and stuffed my clothes in. "-and that sun kissed tan of his!"

I took a deep breath. "Calm down," I said to myself. "Calm down."

I looked at the clock and decided that it was about time that I should go. As I was about to walk out I noticed the picture of a happy family on the wall... my family... and how it was before everything fell apart.

"That's right..." I said as the picture reminded me, "I have to pay the medical bill this week."

"_My father slipped into a coma not too long ago..."_

"Dad..." I whispered.

I can't get fired...

I can't!

**---**

"Welcome back boys," Mr. Morino said. "Let's cut to the chase, shall we? Sasuke you will be having detention tomorrow as well."

I want to kill him.

Not as much as I want Naruto though...

"Get to work!" he yelled as he walked out of the classroom.

What did he say we have to do?

…Whatever...

I zipped open my bag and took out a little navy blue mirror and began to examine my bruise once again.

Oh god...

Fuck!

It's a dark purple now...

Shit!

I really am going to get fired.

"My boss is going to _love _me today," I muttered to myself, tilting the mirror to see my bruise in a different angle. "Two hours late and now this beautiful new look."

I'm going to have to beg to keep my job.

"I'm sorr-" I heard Naruto start but I held up my hand silencing him. I didn't want to hear his voice.

However, what he did next shocked me. _He_ slapped _my _hand away.

I looked up at him flabbergasted. No one has ever done that to me...

I felt that weird feeling in the pit of my stomach again...

What is this feeling?

What is this?!

"Let's just get this done with," I heard Naruto say as he stood up and strolled over to sit in Mr. Morino's chair.

My eyes drifted up and down Naruto's body. I stomped over to where Naruto was sitting with a plastic chair and began to staple papers.

I watched Naruto secretly. I still wanted to kill him for what he did to my face, but in some weird way I didn't want to hurt him...

I stopped mid-staple. Looking at me was the same fucking equation that was supposed to be for the test. Wait... this_ is _the same paper as before!

"What is it now?" I heard Naruto sigh.

"These are the same as last time." I held out a packet for him to see. "Weren't we supposed to take this test today?"

"...We did take it today."

Oh hell no!

I felt like my own personal hell broke loose. I smacked the piles of paper, causing them to scatter on the floor.

I am going to murder Mr. Morino. I was going to torture him, let him die a slow, painful, yet entertaining way.

"What the fuck?!" Naruto screamed as he stood up from the comfortable black chair. "We're supposed to get those done before Mr. Morino comes back! He'll just make us stay longer.

Longer? Ha! I don't think so!

I glared up at the clock before randomly grabbing a handful of papers and stapling them together.

"What are you doing?"

I turned my cold gaze to Naruto and I think he got the message. "These are unnecessary. He just made them to torture us and probably just chucks them."

We were done much quicker than yesterday. I watched Naruto as he picked up the piles, stacking them neatly in the center of the desk.

There was no sense in being nice to Mr. Morino. So, I slapped the pile of packets making it fall to the side and slide across the teacher's desk.

"Hey!" Naruto bellowed.

I don't really give a crap anymore! I just need to get out of here. My boss is going to kill me.

I stomped over to the filing cabinet and grabbed the pile of assignments that needed to be filed. I opened the drawer forcefully, looked for a file and shoved _all_ the papers into it.

"There!" I said as I slammed the cabinet shut and turned to face him. "Now you _finally_ have something in that damn folder of yours." I walked back to the desk and grabbed a rag and quickly wiped down the whiteboard. Once I was done, I sat down angrily in the plastic chair.

I glanced at Naruto to see him sitting as far away as possible from me. I wanted to smirk and say 'good', but for some odd reason, I couldn't.

I took out my phone, which was almost dead since I forgot to charge it, and started texting quickly to Neji.

_Going to be late. Tell boss._

_~Sasuke~_

_What happened? Is it the same kid from before?_

_~x~_

_It's a long story. My phone is about to die. See ya soon._

_~Sasuke~_

It stayed quiet until Mr. Morino came back. As soon as he walked in, I stormed out. I needed to get to work and fast.

I felt my phone vibrate and I took it out to read the message.

_By the way you have been a__cting weird since what happened. I start to wonder... Do you like him?_

_~x~_

Like... Naruto?

I don-

"_I'm going to kill that stupid ass blue eyed gorgeous blond!" _

"_I bet he thinks that he can get away with it with that ass of his and his beautiful blond messy hair and his sapphire eyes and that sun kissed tan of his!"_

_I felt that weird feeling in the pit of my stomach again..._

_My eyes drifted up and down Naruto's body._

_Not as much as I want Naruto though..._

_He gave me that look. The look that sent my stomach into knots. _

_I looked at Naruto, who seemed to be in deep thought. I looked at his blond spiky hair that was messy, really messy. It looked like he had just woken up, but it looked good on him. Not like the other days when he most likely combed his hair. The messy look suited him._

_I wanted to smirk and say 'good', but for some odd reason, I couldn't._

_I still wanted to kill him for what he did to my face, but in some weird way I didn't want to hurt him... _

_I watched as tears fell down his whisker-marked cheeks. I felt my stomach tighten, filled with emotion that I have never experienced before. _

Oh god...

My heart started accelerating.

"...I like Naruto Uzumaki..."

Why didn't I notice it before...?

"...Naruto..." I gently touched my bruised cheek as I said his name.

I wanted him...

I _needed _him...

But how...

He hated me.

I guess... I'll start from the beginning...

I'm going to have to come up with a plan...

I couldn't help but smirk as a plan started formed in my mind.

Yes, watch out, Naruto Uzumaki, because here Sasuke comes.


	7. Naruto Chapter Four

**PARADISE**

_By:_

_Kakashi-Loving-Anime-Freak_

_&_

_TheAuthoressAnonymous_

**Author's Note: **_Same as all our other stories, hehe. TheAuthoressAnonymous writes in Naruto's point of view. Kakashi-Loving-Anime-Freak writes in Sasuke's. _

_Enjoy._

_We'd like to dedicate the rest of the story to Wilted Rose._

**Naruto**

**Chapter Four**

The shrilling sound of my digital alarm clock cut through the unpleasant dream I was having about a very angry Uchiha seeking revenge for the destruction of his perfect face. Despite waking from a dream I'd rather not have, I decided to close my eyes and try to psyche myself into thinking I was still asleep. The ringing noise continued as I swayed between the real world and dreamland. The clock was too far to be able to reach from where I laid, so Snooze was obviously not an option, but neither was waking up. Groaning, I slammed one of my pillows over my face in hopes to block out the annoyance. The clock was determined, though, and began to increase in volume.

I was so concentrated on going back to sleep that I didn't hear someone enter my room and sit beside me until I felt a hand on my shoulder shake me gently. I swatted it away half-heartedly, which earned a chuckle.

"Naruto," I heard my mother call to me, shaking my shoulder again. "It's time for school."

I groaned again and turned away from her, pushing the pillow against my ear with my arm. Her light weight left my bed and I sighed in relief. Now if only I could somehow get that stupid alarm clock to stop its annoying crying.

Suddenly, my pillow was gone and the shrilling noise was _way _too loud. I shot up in bed, hands over my ears as I glared at my amused mother. She stood with one hand on her hip, the other holding the spawn of Satan out to me. I reached over and turned off the alarm clock before flopping back down on my bed.

"Naruto Uzumaki," I heard my mother growl as she tore the comforter off my body. "You get up right now and get ready for school!"

I sighed and rolled over to face her. "I don't want to go today."

My mother's face twisted in confusion before falling into a frown, concern dancing in her emerald eyes. "You never want to miss school," she stated simply.

Yeah, I thought bitterly to myself. I had never wanted to miss the chance of sitting beside Sasuke.

She sat beside me again, bringing a hand to my forehead. "You feeling okay?" she asked softly.

I shook my head and closed my eyes, feeling slightly guilty. I didn't deserve to have her fawning over me like the perfect mother she was, but I didn't want to go to school and face Sasuke either.

There was a moment of silence and I opened my eyes. My mother's emerald eyes bore into my own. "Does this have anything to do with why you've been so upset these past few days?"

I bit my lip, unsure how to answer. "Sort of," I said, unable to lie to her.

"Want to talk about it?"

I looked away from her and shook my head. Sure, my mother was _amazingly _supportive when I came out and told her that I had absolutely no interest in girls- in fact, she had even gladly began to point out cute guys and ask my opinion whenever we went out- but the last thing I wanted to tell my mom was about how I fell into a school-girl styled crush with a boy who ended up being an asshole- and a host.

She stared at me for a moment, making me feel slightly uncomfortable. "Well, alright," she said, standing up and running her hands over her skirt to get rid of any wrinkles before tossing my comforter back on the bed. "But it's just for today, alright?"

Giving her a small smile, I nodded. She grinned and ruffled my already messy hair. "Get some rest." Gladly. "I'll call to check in during my lunch break, okay?" I nodded and laid back down, wasting no time in getting comfortable as my mother walked to the door, switching off the light.

"Naruto?"

I looked back up at her.

"You can talk to me about whatever you want to. You know that right?"

I felt my stomach curl in guilt. Those words made me feel as though I was wrong for not spilling my guts out to her.

"Of course." I nodded again, giving her the wide smile she expected. "Love you."

She smiled back, tucking a loose strand of red hair behind her ear. "Love you, too, sweetheart."

I closed my eyes, listening as she shut my door and made her way down the stairs.

-----

I growled and tossed my pillow across the room. It hit the wall with a weak thud and fell to the floor. Now that I was wide awake, I _couldn't sleep_! I sat up and sighed, running my hands over my face.

My stomach grumbled, reminding me that there were better things I can do than lay in bed cursing my mind for not allowing myself to sleep.

I trotted out my room, down the stairs, and into my kitchen, automatically heading for the cereal and milk. I helped myself to a generous amount of Froot Loops. I placed everything back into its proper place and headed to the living room with my delicious morning meal. I fell back into the plush sofa, turning on the television with the remote and setting it to the best channel ever: GSN. The Game Show Network. I have no idea why, but it was just so flipping entertaining.

The Price Is Right was currently playing and I mentally cheered as I shoveled a large helping of "frooty" goodness into my mouth.

I watched in slight horror, and totally amusement as a guy with a _really _ugly lime green shirt give up his newly earned thousand dollars for a small box, which had been revealed to be a baby's pacifier.

After that, a man who had attempted to dress like the King had given up his golden watch and a hundred dollars for a choice between three curtains.

"Curtain two!" I shouted at the screen, nearly spilling over the milk in my bowl, Froot Loops long devoured. I cheered as the Elvis impersonating chose the same curtain and then groaned when it ended up being a bucket of mud. Ugh, I'm horrible at this game!

As commercials began to play, I reluctantly lifted myself from the couch and filled my bowl again with more cereal. With my amazing timing, I returned just as the show started up again.

I fell back into the sofa, cereal threatening to fall out of my bowl. Scooping cereal into my mouth, I watched as an old lady was called up as a new contestant. Without really taking notice, my mind drifting to the events that took place yesterday.

Why was the bastard so damn angry anyway?

I know I had punched him and all, but sheesh! The bastard deserved it! And hasn't he ever heard of make-up? Or is that jerk really just too conceited? Maybe he thinks himself too _manly_ to use cover-up?

Besides, even with the purple bruise he still managed to look hot. If I was one of his costumers, I wouldn't have minded at all. He was obviously the best looking at that stupid host bar anyway. Not that I'd ever admit it aloud.

Knowing him, he'd probably use it to his advantage. Judging by how well he laid that stupid soap opera story on me yesterday, he'd definitely be able to twist the bruise into some heroic tale.

Wait…

Why the fuck was I even thinking of the bastard?

Sure, he was great eye-candy but that didn't mean that I had to think of him when he wasn't even around!

I helped myself to another large scoop of cereal, imagining each individual Froot Loop as Sasuke face as I chopped viciously on them.

I returned my focus to The Price Is Right, attempting to cleanse my mind of the bastard.

I spent the entire morning eating Froot Loops, yelling at game show contestants, and trying to shove a certain raven haired boy out of my mind.

-----

I swiveled around in my chair, waiting for the computer to boot up.

After an agonizing three minutes, I logged in and watched as the screen revealed my background- a picture of my closet friends and me at a picnic- and slowly, my icons appeared one by one.

"Finally!"

I was going to open up the interest when my cell phone rang a short jingle. Sighing, I picked it up off of my pillow and opened the test message.

_Man, u wont believe wats goin on here!_

Yeah, Kiba had a tendency to take as many shortcuts as possible when it came to text messaging.

I typed back a quick reply as I sat back down in front of my computer.

_What?_

I studied my desktop background as I waiting for his reply. The picture was taken my last birthday, when my mother had decided it'd be nice to have a picnic. It was chilly- being October and all- but one of the best birthdays I'd had. My workaholic dad had taken a day off of work- which nearly gave me a heart attack out of shock- and had grilled the best hamburgers I've ever tasted.

Mom had snapped the picture before we all got to sit down and eat, so Kiba was shifting constantly during it, complaining about being hungry and practically yelling how amazing the food smelled. His brown eyes were zeroed in just a bit to the left of the camera, where my dad was standing with the food. Shino wasn't even looking at the camera. I faintly remember that he was staring intensely at a trail of ants- or at least I think he was. Shino constantly wore round, dark sunglasses and high collared jackets, so we were never too sure where his eyes were directed. Gaara was sitting beside me; green eyes narrowed toward Kiba as he mentally cursed the boy for his natural loudness.

We were an odd circle of friends, having no obvious common interest. Oddly enough, though, we fit together nicely.

My phone jingled again, and I quickly opened up the text.

_Words cant even describe it. Ud have to see 4 urself._

Huh? I growled to myself as I typed back my reply.

_Whyd you even bother to text me if you werent going to share?_

Honestly, I have no idea why he'd waste my time talking about something he wasn't even going to tell me. I sighed and double clicked on the internet. As soon as the window opened, I quickly brought up the website for my favourite online game. It was just a card game, but I was pretty good at it. Although the only reason for that- as much as I'd hate to admit it- was because it didn't take a lot of effort or thinking.

Once again, my phone jingled and I took my time opening the text, knowing Kiba wouldn't have told me anyway.

_Dude trust me. Ull understand when u come to school 2morrow_

I rolled my eyes and pocketed my phone before returning my attention to the computer.

Okay. Let's see…

**Since last time 268 battles have been played**

**247 wins 21 loses **_(1)_

Eh. Pretty good.

I checked the top players and- sure enough- I still had the second slot and _FakeEmotions_ still had the top spot. I glared at the scores. No matter what cards I chose, I can never seem to outdo him.

Checking the sidebar, I saw that I had a new message. I sighed and opened the message, knowing who it was from.

_From: FakeEmotions_

_To: RamenFTW_

_Hey, Dickless. I see you still can't beat me. _

What a jerk. But he wasn't as big of an ass as _the_ bastard.

I had exited out of the internet when my cell phone rang again. I pulled it out of my pocket and hit Talk, barely glancing at the caller ID.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hey, sweetie," my mom's cheerful voice filled my ear. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," I said, sitting back down in the computer chair. "How's work?"

"Eh, it's okay. Tiring. You remember that patient I took a liking to?"

"The comatose one?"

"Yeah," her voice grew silent, laced with sadness. My stomach dropped and I knew what she was going to say before she even told me the news. "We're going to have to pull the plug on him."

I stared down at my keyboard, unsure of what to say. "When?"

"In a week."

I found myself apologizing to her, unsure of what else to say. I knew she adored that patient and felt remorse for the family he left behind.

"It's okay, sweetie," she replied after a moment of silence.

A pregnant silence grew between us before she cleared her throat, an obvious sign that she was ready to move on from the depressing topic. "Have you had lunch yet?"

"No."

"Be sure to, okay?"

"Yeah, I will."

"Alright," she sighed. "Well, I have to get going. My lunch break is about over."

"Okay. Love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, sweetie."

We hung up after saying our goodbyes. I tossed my phone onto my pillow again and made my way downstairs to make some ramen.

As I waiting for the water to boil, something floated into my mind.

"_My father slipped into a coma not too long ago. The doctors say that he hasn't shown any signs of waking up anytime soon." _

Ugh! That jerk deserved that nasty bruise! Didn't that bastard have any idea how _serious_ that lie was? He couldn't possibly imagine the pain such a situation brings about.

_(1) _I borrowed the idea of CrimsonVS… Because I'm too uncreative to think up an original game.


	8. Sasuke Chapter Four

**PARADISE**

_By:_

_Kakashi-Loving-Anime-Freak_

_&_

_TheAuthoressAnonymous_

**Author's Note: **_Same as all our other stories, hehe. TheAuthoressAnonymous writes in Naruto's point of view. Kakashi-Loving-Anime-Freak writes in Sasuke's. _

_Enjoy._

_We'd like to dedicate the rest of the story to Wilted Rose._

**Sasuke**

**Chapter Four**

"_What happened?!" Jiraiya yelled as he saw the purple bruise on my face. "Now how am I supposed to get my research- I mean customers!?" He paused for a second before nodding. _

"_I'm sorry," I said as he glared at me. "Please don't fire me. I_ need_ this job."_

_His glare softened. "You have one more chance. If you mess this up__, that's it!"_

"_Oh, I also have detention tomorrow too."_

"What_?!"_

**-----**

I sat at my table with a bowl of Froot Loops next to me and a notebook and pencil in front of me. I slowly took another spoon full as I wrote in the notebook: _STEPS_. I grabbed the book, How To Get The Man Of Your Dreams, I got from the library and began to copy them down.  
_  
Step One: Like yourself & Get Others To Like You._

I scribbled 'done' next to it. I mean I have a fan club at the school so obviously I'm liked by others.  
_  
Step Two: Grab His Attention_

Ha! That's done. This is easier than I thought.  
_  
Step Three: Crack a Joke.  
_  
I can do that…  
_  
Step Four: Do things together.  
_  
Okay...  
_  
Step Five: Have patience.  
_  
I'm fucked.

I looked at the clock on the wall and smirked as I noticed it was about time that I left. Thanks to Jiraiya giving me a week off of PARADISE (with pay!) to solve my problems, I can really try my best.

I looked back down at my notebook and crossed off what I wrote next to Step One. There are a lot of people who like me but there are some that I don t know. So, why not get to know them better? It would drive the blond crazy. It's the most perfect plan.

I quickly dumped the rest of my cereal into the garbage and put the bowl into the sink.

I walked back into the living room (/dining room) and looked at the clock. I can spare ten minutes to watch my favorite channel: GSN.

"Let's see what idiots are making stupid moves on The Price Is Right," I said to myself as I turned on the television to the game show channel.

As I watched the show I noted that most of them _were_ making idiotic moves. Who would give up a thousand dollars to see what was under a small box? It's stupid. And now this guy dressed up as Elvis is giving up his gold watch and a hundred dollars for curtain two which is obviously fake. The best item is definitely behind curtain three.

I knew it.

I'm always right when it comes to this show.

-----

I walked into my first period, which was English class, just before the bell rang. I sat in my seat which was next to a guy with very bushy eye brows and a bowl cut hair style.

Why haven't I ever noticed him before? Thinking about it, I should start the plan before Kakashi gets here. I turned to the guy next to me and for some weird reason I got this feeling that I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life.

"Hi," I said to him as he looked at me. "Um... I know this may sound weird but," my voice trailed off as I decided if I should do this or not. I've never had a friend before and I've never asked someone to be my friend either. So, I said, "Want to be friends?"

I saw a smile come across his face and I knew that I was in deep shit. How did I know? Well the next thing he did helped out that little conclusion.

He kneeled next to my desk, took my hands into his, and said some of the most horrifying words I have ever heard in my entire life. "I do! I will take you Sasuke to be my best youthful friend!"

Oh shit. I think I just make a deal with the devil...

"Never mind," I said as I slowly slipped my hands out of his.

Weirdo...

"Our bond can never be broken!" Just as Kakashi walked into the class my new 'best friend' jumped onto his desk and stated, "As of today my youthful classmates Sasuke and I are eternally youthful friends!"

Applause filled the room as I slowly sank into my chair trying to hide my embarrassment. Yes, I said embarrassment. Anybody would be embarrassed too if they were in my shoes.

"Thank you, Lee," Kakashi said as he stared at him weirdly. "That was a fascinating speech..."

Lee sat down in his seat and gave Kakashi a huge smile and a thumbs up. "Thank you, sensei!"

"Is it true that Uzumaki gave you that bruise?" the blond girl that sat in front of me asked.

I had to admit, looking at her blond hair and blue eyes made me think of a certain someone.

I was just going to give her a look that said 'leave me alone', but I remembered that I'm suppose to get people to like me and I don't think glaring at them would help. So, I said a truthful, honest, one word answer: "Yeah."

"Why did he punch you?" the brunette girl who next to me asked.

"I played a _small_ joke on him..."

Before I knew it my whole first period class was surrounding my desk wanting to know what happened. I felt a feeling in the pit of my stomach. All this attention I was getting was... _amazing_. I've been anti-social ever since I started school. This was all new to me and I wanted _more_ of it. I was craving for attention- _their_ attention. It was like a drug. I felt like the hungriest man on earth eating all the words they sent out to me.

My classmates began saying things like "He reacted like that over a joke?!" or "I can't believe he did that!"

A wave of protectiveness came over me and I felt a need to defend my blond. "It wasn't his fault. What I did was really unjustified."

-----

Lee walked me from and to all of my classes saying "Youthful friends! Youthful Science! Youthful History!" It got annoying, aggravating, bothersome, disturbing, irritating, troublesome, and vexatious. Going to lunch and having to face Naruto while he was yelling that didn't help either.

It was my first time in the cafeteria. I always eat lunch off campus. So, this was new territory to me and I have to say it scared the living hell out of me. Once I sat at a table with Lee a whole group of people came rushing to our table, filling it up quickly. However the only thing on my mind was Naruto. I have no idea where he sits at lunch. ****

Sadly Naruto seemed to be 'absent' today. At least that's what Lee told me when I asked him. It turns out Lee has him for third and fourth and fifth period. There was no need to say I was jealous, because I obviously was. I really, really was jealous. I was quickly starting to wish that I never took those AP classes.

Naruto being absent made my day horrible. How was I supposed to get him to like me if he isn't here! This day had to be on the top of my list of days that I never want to repeat. He wasn't there and the detention I had to serve made my day even worse. But nothing can compare to what I was going to have to deal with next...****

-----****

My father has been in a coma for almost a year now. As soon as they brought my father in here they said I should pull the plug. He was practically dead already. Of course I didn't. I mean, there was a little tiny light of hope that one of my family members might still live, and I acted on that. Don't get me wrong. I'm not a daddy's boy or anything. In fact, my father and I never really got along. Once I reached the age to go to school my dad went completely asshole mode. He gave me cold stares and told me how an Uchiha should act. Every time I would do something against it he would punish me. Which is probably why my brother got drunk that day and as to why I'm anti-social. I don't hate my dad though, but I can't say I love him either.

"Welcome back Sasuke," a familiar voice said.

I knew who it was instantly.

"Good afternoon, Kushina," I replied as I turned and smiled at her.

Kushina is my father's nurse. I was very happy for that too. She knows a lot about me. She knows that I prefer men and where I work at and why I work there. She was there from day one, the day I begged them not to pull the plug. She stayed with me while the doctors when to discuss it. She sat there comforting me while I expressed a emotion that my father wouldn't have liked, grief. She was like a mother to me. The mother I wished I still had. I think if my mother was still alive they would be best friends.

"What happened?!" She grabbed my chin and examined my cheek that Naruto bruised. "Who did this to you?"

I wanted to say I fell while going down the stairs and hit my face against the rail. Of course, I didn't. Because Kushina reminded me of my mother, I couldn't tell her a lie. "A kid in my class punched me."

"That's going to be there for a while," she grimaced as she let go of my face. "Why did he punch you? He punched you so hard."

"I...I pulled a little joke on him and... things got out of control," I told her. "The bruise is probably going to say there for a week."

"A week," she mumbled and I looked at her curiously. "That reminds me. We need to have a talk, Sasuke."


	9. Naruto Chapter Five

**PARADISE**

_By:_

_Kakashi-Loving-Anime-Freak_

_TheAuthoressAnonymous_

**Author's Note: **_Same as all our other stories, hehe. TheAuthoressAnonymous writes in Naruto's point of view. Kakashi-Loving-Anime-Freak writes in Sasuke's. _

_Enjoy._

_**About the Lateness: **For everyone who didn't read the note on my profile: This chapter was actually done quite a while ago. But I got a virus on my puter and had to reformat it. Thankfully I was able to save my fanfictions onto a thumbdrive. Anyway, my puter got finished days ago, but then I had my Narutard Day at anime club to tend to and then I had senior prom... But I'm here now to post it! :D_

_We'd like to dedicate the rest of the story to Wilted Rose._

_This chapter is dedicated to _**JessieGarcia** _in all her amazingness! :D_

**Naruto**

**Chapter Five**

"Oh! I cannot wait for lunch!" Lee exclaimed, ignoring everyone as the entire class hushed him for the umpteenth time. I was on the _other side _of the classroom and I could _still_ hear him as though he sat beside me. I grimaced at the thought of how loud it sounded to those unfortunate few who _did_ sit beside him.

Lee was an interesting character- outside _and_ in. He had to be the most energetic person I knew- maybe excluding the gym teacher, Gai Miato. But that's a whole other story.

The _entire_ class period we have been listening to Lee's loud statements about how excited he was for lunch to roll around. What's worse is that our teacher Asuma Sarutobi (who insisted we call him by his first name) didn't care enough to tell Lee to calm down. Well, I guess there's as many cons as there are pros to having a lazy teacher.

"Youthful peers, we only have five more minutes!" Lee had started a countdown twenty minutes into the class, informing us every five minutes. He jumped on top of his desk for the fourth time during this single class. "Oh, my new youthful friend, how I miss you!"

Yeah. He wants to go to lunch _so badly_ for some new friend he made while I was absent…

Honestly, thinking about it made me a little frightened. For Lee to be this excited, his new friend had to be _super_ friendly and have- at least- as much energy as Lee. And I wasn't looking forward to watching two Lee's jump on top of tables and giving good guy poses.

I shuddered at that thought.

I nearly fainted of shock. This had to be dream! There was no way. No way. No _fucking_ way!

I take it back, I mentally thought to the heavens. I'd rather have two Lee's! Give me two damn Lee's!

"_Man, u wont believe wats goin on here!"_

I just refused to admit that it was _actually_ happening.

"_Words cant even describe it. Ud have to see 4 urself."_

I downright refused to allow this to register as real life rather than some messed up dream I _had_ to be having.

"_Dude trust me. Ull understand when u come to school 2morrow"_

I understand fucking _perfectly_ now. Because, as much as I wanted to refuse it all; as much as I hoped beyond all hope that this was a nightmare; as much as I tried to push it to the back of my mind, it was really happening.

Sasuke Uchiha, the top asshole of all assholes, sat beside Lee who was expressing something unheard by me kneeling beside said asshole, _holding his hands_!

But it doesn't stop there. Oh, no. It seemed as though the _entire_ school was sitting around Sasuke's table. How the fuck did Sasuke- of all people- go from unapproachable to… _this_! It just didn't make any sense.

In a daze, I slowly approached my usual lunch table and sat down beside an impassive Shino. I didn't even feel like getting lunch. My eyes were suddenly drawn back to Sasuke's table as Lee jumped up and began to run around the perimeter of the cafeteria. Ino Yamanaka, the most popular and prettiest girl in the entire school, quickly slipped into Lee's abandoned spot and dived into a conversation with the expressionless raven.

"Unbelievable," I mumbled.

"I know!" I jumped up as Kiba slammed his lunch tray onto the table and took a seat across from me. Gaara quietly slipped into the seat beside him. I nearly didn't notice him. I gave him a smile and he nodded his head- his traditional greeting.

"Would you have believed me if I would have told you all this happened?" Kiba continued, gesturing toward the crowded table.

"Probably not," I admitted.

"Just a few days ago, no one knew who Sasuke Uchiha was," Kiba barked, shoveling food into his mouth, ignoring the disgusted look Gaara threw at him. "Now look at him! It's like it happened overnight! Like- like the jerk had come up with some master plan or something!"

Kiba was so angry. It didn't make much sense to me. I didn't tell any of my friends about what had happened with Sasuke. Not to mention that the only one who knew of the crush I had on him was Gaara. So it's not like they knew he was an asshole.

I glanced over at Sasuke's table to give the unknowing Uchiha a glare, but did a double take as someone caught my eye.

So _that_ was why Kiba was so royally pissed.

Across from Ino sat Tenten, a brunette who was popular for her accomplishments in the sports department. Beside Tenten was a girl with cropped dark hair, shyly picking at her food. She was my desk-mate during Chemistry and always stuttered whenever we had to discuss something. Hinata Hyuuga was her name. And Kiba has had a crush on her since before I even met him. She usually sat with Tenten at their own table.

I rolled my eyes at Kiba's petty jealousy as he continued to mumble angrily to himself. I would have teased him for it if he wasn't so angry. Kiba's anger isn't something you wanted directed toward you.

Sighing, I pulled out my math homework that I failed to do at home, despite having the entire day to myself. Opening my textbook and turning to the proper page, I wanted to bang my head against the table, but settled for a groan. How could _anyone_ understand this? I swear he didn't even talk about this foreign language that was staring up at me!

I turned toward my redheaded friend, ready to ask him- once again- for help, but he was staring off into the distance, green eyes focused elsewhere.

"Interesting," he said to himself before going back to reading the thick novel in his hands.

I looked over in the general direction that he had been looking. Nothing interesting was other there from what I can see, just Sasuke-bastard's table. The Uchiha was still sitting beside Ino, who was still talking to him elaborately, using hand gestures and all. The bastard wasn't even paying attention to her! He was turned slightly away from her, his eyes aiming right at… me? What the-?

The instant his dark eyes met mine, he smirked and then turned away.

What on earth is he up to?

Ugh! I bet the bastard was doing all this to get under my skin. Pay back for his bruised cheek or something. I hate him.

But, as I turned back to my homework, I felt heat rise to my cheeks slightly.

Trying to ignore it, I turned to Gaara and asked for his assistance, causing his nonexistent eyebrow to rise when noticing the blush, which- I refused- to believe was because Sasuke had been staring at me.

I had figured I'd get to sixth period as fast as I can, running out of my Creative Writing class despite the teacher still talking about something, so that I can ask a classmate about what we had learned yesterday. I slumped in my seat, staring in disbelief at the board. Straight across the white board in capitalized black marker were two words that made me want to rip my hair out in frustration. It read: "_TEST TODAY_". Mr. Morino was even smart enough to add a few more words underneath it that said: "_No exceptions! All whining and talking will result in a detention_." Of course, him being Mr. I-Hate-All-Morino, he would probably give me a detention for mentioning that I was absent yesterday and should be excused.

The bell hadn't rung yet, so I turned to a boy who sat a few desks away from me. He had his head in his hand and was gazing out the window in a lazy manner. I've never talked to him before, but thanks to roll call, I faintly remember his name being Shikamaru- or something along those lines.

"Hey," I called to him.

Sighing, he slowly turned his head toward me.

"Why do we have a test?" I asked him, ignoring the uncaring look he gave me. "We just had one a few days ago!"

It was quiet for a moment, as though he was contemplating whether or not he cared enough to answer.

He sighed before talking. "Mr. Morino got annoyed because the class refused to take their seats. They were all crowding Uchiha's desk," he explained in a bored voice before returning his gaze to the window. "Troublesome," he muttered to himself.

It was the bastard's fault we were having a test?! I glared at my desktop. My grade in this class drops every time we have so much as a quiz. I didn't even want to imagine what two tests in one week were going to do to it.

"Trying to burn a hole through your desk?"

I looked up to see Sasuke Uchiha standing beside my desk, a smirk still present on his flawless face. I also took notice that the entire class seemed to have arrived with him. Thankfully, they had taken their seats instead of flocking around the Uchiha, who I now glared steadily at.

"Shut up, bastard," I said, in lack of a better response.

Sasuke simply shrugged and took his seat beside me, going into his bag to take out what would be needed for class.

I followed his example, pulling out my calculator and five pencils. First time I had taken a test in Mr. Morino's class (Last year. Third period Geometry), I had broken the tip of my pencil and when I asked half-way through the period if I could please get up to sharpen it, Mr. Morino had yelled until he was blue in the face about the affects of disruptions during tests and had rewarded me with a detention. Yeah, what an ass. The _second_ time I had taken a test, I had brought a mechanical pencil, thinking myself wise. But, with my luck, it just so happened that I had run out of lead. Like all the math teachers I have encountered in my lifetime, Mr. Morino disliked when students used pens, so I had turned to a girl who sat beside me to ask for a writing utensil, but Mr. Morino didn't appreciate that either and had given me yet another lecture and detention. Ever since then, I decided it was better to be over-prepared.

I heard a sigh escape from the pale boy beside me and turned toward him. The bastard was digging through his bag, scientific calculator already placed in the corner of his desk. He dropped his bag to the floor with another defeated sigh and looked over at my desk, taking notice of my pencils- all newly sharpened and ready to use. His eyes met mine and I fought the blush that was working up to my face. Sasuke turned suddenly to the boy who sat on his other side and asked for a pencil.

Okay, now he was just being childish! I _obviously_ had more than enough pencils. He even looked right at them! He made eye-contact with my pencils _and_ with me. He was just proving his asshole-ness by doing that!

I found myself glaring at the pencil that was held out to Sasuke, who thanked him. That's right; Sasuke thanked him! I brought my gaze up to the over-weight brunette who had given Sasuke the pencil. It was only when the bell rang and Mr. Morino began passing out the test that I took my eyes off of him and realized that I had been glaring daggers at the innocent kid…

It's not like I didn't like him or was jealous or anything. I just felt… betrayed… that he would hand over a pencil to the bastard… Yeah, that's it!

My heart picked up speed and my eyes lit up at the sight as a few perfect adjectives floated into my mind. Beautiful. Flawless. Perfection. Not to mention _steaming hot _and simply delectable! All other thoughts had left my head, overpowered by the beauty that was just a few steps from me. Happiness flowed through my body and threatened to burst.

I couldn't take it anymore. Despite being on a busy street and disregarding the strange looks I was sure to get, I dashed forward. What the heart will want, the heart will want.

"I love you!" I shouted, earning the attention of many around me. I skidded to a stop, having reached my destination and stared up loving at the object of my affection. "Ramen!" I shouted, pumping my fists in the air.

"Naruto!" My mother shouted at me as she tried to catch up. She paused briefly to apologize to a couple I nearly knocked over in my excitement. Reaching me, she placed a hand on my shoulder and tried to catch her breath. "Why do you do that _every_ time," she scolded, tucking some strands of hair that had fallen in her jog back into her clip. "And you wonder why I rarely take you."

"Maybe I act like that _because_ you never take me."

There was a pause as she gave me an unimpressed look.

"Okay," I admitted. "So maybe I'd act like that anyway. But enough chitchat! It's ramen time!" I skipped into Ichiraku Ramen Bar and sat on a stool at the counter, my mom taking the stool beside me. Ayame, a young brunette who worked part-time in the family-owned shop, walked out from the back and gave us a warm smile.

"Hey, Kushina. Naruto," she greeted. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"That's because this one burns a hole straight through my wallet each time," my mom half-joked, ruffling my hair.

"Oh, I believe it," Ayame laughed. "What would you like to start with?"

"Beef!" I grinned. Ichiraku made the best ramen I've ever tasted. I nearly drooled at the thought.

"I'll have Miso."

"Alrighty then," Ayame said, walking toward the back again. "I'll have that right out."

It was quiet until the ramen was placed before us, but I didn't take much notice. My thoughts were too preoccupied with the delicious meal that now sat before me.

"So," I glanced at my mom, slurping up the last of my noodles. "How was school?"

I placed my bowl back on the counter, looking down at the empty bowl in thought.

"It was," I hesitated, trying to find the proper word. I looked up into her green, waiting eyes. "Interesting."

I could tell that she really wanted more information. Noticing I didn't have much else to offer, she returned to her ramen, swallowing whatever it was she wanted to ask me.

Ayame came back to get my second order- which was Miso since Mom's ramen looked so amazing. I let my thoughts wander as I waited for my meal. Mom mentioning school had brought sixth period to mind. I had done worse than usual during my test. I hadn't even gotten to finish the stupid thing! And it was all that bastard's fault, too.

Every time I glanced at him, he just looked so… depressed. He had sat there, staring blankly at his test, a defeated look across his face. I had never seen him look so vulnerable. I couldn't keep my eyes off him for too long; I just _had_ to keep checking on him, but the look never left his face. He didn't even begin the test until the last minutes of class.

Ayame placed the Miso ramen in front of me, snapping me back to reality. I began to eat, but paused halfway through the bowl. It couldn't hurt to share _some_ of this with my mother, could it? "Well," I started, unsure of how to begin. "I have mathematics last period and we took a quiz, but I couldn't focus."

My mother places a slender hand on my shoulder. "Why?"

"There's this guy," I started, blurting it out. My mother's green eyes suddenly had a spark in them and the corners of her lips twitched upward. Maybe I shouldn't have started with those words. "He looked really depressed the entire class period. And I don't mean _'I don't understand this, I'm so dead'_ depressed. He was honestly depressed."

She offered a small smile and rubbed my back. "Maybe you should talk to him? I'm sure he could use a friend."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "That's the thing. He's an asshole. He has this greater-than-thou personality. He's rude and arrogant and _somehow_ he has the entire school wrapped around his perfect little pinky!"

"Hm," she mused, going back to her ramen. I followed her example, quickly devouring the rest of the bowl and ordering another serving.

"I'm sure he could use a friend," she repeated, finishing off her ramen. "Maybe he just has a really good front. Maybe you got a look at the real him for a moment."

Yeah. I got a look alright. That night I followed him to his job.

My mother thanked Ayame as she took her empty bowl and set my third in front of me. When Ayame left again, Mom turned toward me, a grin stretching across her face. "Is this boy what's been bothering you these past days?"

I nearly choked on my precious ramen, and my mother's grin grew.

"Is he cute?"

I began coughing again; reaching over for my glass of water and chugging it, but even the water couldn't stop the heat that spread across my cheeks. I can't believe she just asked me that!

"If you're reaction has any meaning, I'd say he's hot," she winked, causing me to sputter my water.

"Mom!" I was shocked! I mean, yeah, Sasuke was definitely hot. The first thing I had noticed was his beautiful appearance. I was _not_ going to say that to my mom, though.

"Naruto," she leaned closer, as though sharing some juicy gossip. "Do you have a crush on this boy?

"_What_?!" I nearly knocked over my ramen bowl with the dramatic sweep of my arms. "No!"

She raised a thin eyebrow, obviously not believing my answer.

"Mom," I said, voice serious as I tried to stress my point. "He's an asshole- _the_ asshole of _all_ assholes. He's rude and conceited and he likes to mess with people's heads- likes to use their emotions against them! Who cares if he's drop-dead sexy and gets my heart racing just by looking at me with those smoldering eyes! It doesn't make up for the fact that he's a bastard- _the _bastard of _all_ bastards!"

Oh, crap. Did I just admit that I still thought Sasuke was sexy? Did I just tell my _mom_ that I thought he was sexy?! I felt my face flush and I focused my attention on the ramen sitting in front of me in attempts to block out the suggestive looks my mother was surely sending me.


End file.
